1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to techniques for retaining and dispensing bags. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for storing bags, such as foldable paper sacks and the like, and including bags of different sizes, while permitting bags to be selectively removed one at a time or in groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bag storage and dispensing devices are known in which the stored bags are held partly under compression. Generally, such devices dispense the end bag in a stack. It is desirable and advantageous to provide for storage of different sized bags, and to allow bags to be dispensed from a storage facility one at a time, or in groups.